


Ice, Fire, Desire

by MirabilisMage



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Off, Smut, sexual situation, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabilisMage/pseuds/MirabilisMage
Summary: Chandra and Gideon camp out on a cold night but Chandra finds a way to keep them both warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This story popped into my head the other day and I enjoyed it so much, I wanted to share. Feedback is appreciated.

The cold collapsed in, oppressive, sharp pricks to the skin, to the lungs. To breathe was to ache. The moon, silver, white, impassive, lorded over the sky and land below; day was far away.

Chandra, aglow, tended to the campfire. Chandra, aglow, burned from within, was used to being able to see her breath. Ignored the moon, loved the sun. Chandra, aglow.

Gideon sat at the campfire, too, and shivered in the fire’s light. Rest would have been nice. He had looked forward to sleeping through the long night, a few hours to just forget.

“Can you make a tent or something?” Chandra asked. 

“Cold?” Gideon asked, incredulous. 

A bloom of fire grew from her palm. “No, but you look miserable.”

Gideon looked at the rock of the canyon, shrugged. “I can’t make a tent from stone, I’m not a kor.”

“That would be neat, to make things from stone.” Chandra leaned back onto her hands, enjoying the cold ground for just a moment. “When I was growing up, my parents. . .most of the people I knew, really, made things from metal. They could take a lump of something and turn it into something else, something useful.”

The cold bit her fingers, too. She hunched forward. “I just destroyed it all.”

“If I survive this night,” Gideon said through a shiver, “I’ll see what I can learn. I think the moon is as cold as the sun is hot.”

“There’s probably a plane like that. Night is day, day is night. Plants need the moon to grow. That sort of thing.” Chandra, aglow in the light of fire, smiled. “A pyromancer like me would probably be a god.”

Gideon smiled too. “The god Chandra. . . .” His breath caught in his throat. Just the cold.

Chandra whispered a few words to the fire, soothing, loving. “The fire should burn the rest of the night. We should get some sleep.”

They spread out their bedrolls, small against the moon, the expansive sky, the cold. The cold leaked into the bed, lapped at fingers and toes. How close could he get to the fire, Gideon wondered, and not get burned?

Chandra lay on her back, an arm under her head. The stone did not bother her, nor the cold. Once she got to sleep, she was fine, but the falling was difficult. Still, quiet, so many thoughts. Big ones: sorrow, regret, worry, grief. Little ones: hungry, itchy, what is that noise, what is that smell.

She dozed, she woke. Panting beside her -- no, gasps. Labored breathing. She sat up. “Gideon, what’s wrong?”

“It’s -- it’s okay, Chandra. Just cold.”

The moon was larger. No, her imagination. No -- moon slivers, raining down. Oh. Rain. Jagged drops, falling fast. They steamed, a little, as they hit her skin.

No way to make a shelter? She looked around desperately, but just stone and cold surrounded them. Bedrolls, packs, clothes. 

“I mean, we could planeswalk away,” she said.

Gideon sat up, hugging himself. “One, we have work to do in the morning; we just have to get through a few more hours. Two, that would use up a lot of energy, energy I need to use in order to not die.”

“I could make a circle of fire and --”

“That would cook me.”

She sighed, creating a little plume of fire in her palm. He did not look well. Chandra, aglow in firelight, saw the blue tinge to his skin. She always had a reserve of fire, he had only his will.

“Must be something I can do.” The rain fell faster, harder, a downpour of hail.

“Get some sleep, Chandra. It’s just for the night. It will be morning soon.” He pulled his blanket over his head. A small piece of ice pierced it.

Gideon, strong, steady, not unlike the rock of the canyon. Gideon, caring. Gideon, believer of justice, fairness, what is right. Gideon, breaths shallow. Gideon, shivering.

In the firelight, Chandra stood, crossing the short distance to Gideon. She pushed him down, straddling him, enveloping him in her warmth. Gideon inhaled sharply, daggers and fire and desire. She was here, she was real, she was fire.

Chandra thought briefly of the dark void above, of the cold moon. The ice steaming from her back. Of the cold body below. She moved, ever so slightly, so slowly, a quiet spell, of fire. She thought of stone, and strength, of the blood in her veins. Of the body beneath her, of desire. 

Gideon. How long had she known him? Time meant little to Planeswalkers. Not always an easy relationship. Order, freedom, safety, security, could all be at odds. But he had a good heart and she had a good heart and life can’t be perfectly aligned. 

And so, under the cold moon, the icy rain, Chandra kissed him. His blood, frozen, melted, hot, pounding, Gideon kissed her back. She was small, but her heat grew. She could take it, so she cast a small spell, a shield of fire. 

She leaned into the kiss, hair falling forward, moving her hips. He ran his hands down her back, her sides, her jaw. The passion he normally kept hidden now flowed through him. Finally, he broke the kiss.

“Chandra -- are you sure?”

“Yeah. This okay with you?”

“Yes.” From the first moment he had seen her, he had been struck by her beauty, of course. But as he got to know her, he fell in love with her bravery, passion, compassion. Her fight for freedom was not the same as his. But they were stronger together.

She dipped down, kissing him again. A red mage, of course Chandra liked kissing, liked touching, liked fucking. Love making, too, sometimes. Fast, slow, but always hot. One hand to balance, one hand to stroke his face. She stroked from jaw to ear and back again, tracing the planes of his face. 

Gideon had indulged in a few dalliances, but stoicism meant intercourse was more perfunctory than passionate. Now every kiss was a delight, every touch a surprise. He placed his left hand on her hip, enjoying the feel of the flare in his hand, the subtle movements. His right hand traced her side, the curve of her breast. She signed into his ear as he circled his thumb over her nipple.

“Give me a minute, Gids,” she whispered, sitting up. Her face creased in concentration, another incantation. Fire flared, burning bright. She ground against him as she completed the spell, and he felt his own hips meet hers. Chandra looked tired when she finished. “Should last a bit longer.” She looked up, and he followed her gaze. A bright dome covered them.

“A shelter. You are like home, Chandra.”

“Yeah.” She was slightly out of breath. “I think that’s all the magic I got for awhile. Luckily there’s other things I can do.” She gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head; it caught in her hair a moment before falling to the ground.

Gideon sucked in his breath as she tugged at his shirt; he squirmed to escape it. She leaned back over him, skin to skin. Chandra kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, a light nip, a suck. Gideon slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt. She giggled as his right hand brushed the crease where leg met hip. She moaned as his fingers brushed her curls there, traced over her vulva and lips.  
Chandra, in turn, ran her fingers through his hair, then tightened her grip. Gideon, used to control, to decisions, was surprised at how hard her dominance made him. She bit his neck again, harder, as he slid a finger down her slit. Slowly back up again, he teased her, lightly stroking her clit. He tried different patterns, faster, slower, harder, softer, enjoying her moans and movements.

“Faster Gideon,” she whispered, and he felt a fire in his belly at the way she said his name. He was hers, and if it was only for tonight, he would treasure the memory always.

His left hand cradled her head, bringing her mouth to his as his right hand continued stroking her clit. Her breathing became ragged as he slid his finger from clit to slit and back again. She shuddered and then let out a yell, collapsing against him as she came. He slowly, carefully removed his hand and held her in his arms. The fire burned above him, in his arms, in him.

“Gideon?” she said softly.

“Chandra, what is it? Everything okay?”

“I’m gonna get off you real quick, and you’re gonna take off your pants, and then we’re gonna have more fun, okay?”

“Oh!”

The task completed, she returned to her position on top of him. 

“Thanks, Gids. Always the gentleman.”

“Anything for you Chandra,” only she didn’t know how true he meant that.

She braced herself on her hands and knees, sliding her slit over his cock; he groaned as he felt her wetness. He arched his hips to meet her, but she only teased. She laughed and traced a trail of kisses from mouth to chest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lowered her head, and gently took a nipple into her mouth. He gasped, a new sensation; his gasp made her laugh again. 

Chandra continued to tease him, to slide over his cock, to let him feel her wetness, her warmth. 

“Chandra, please,” he begged.

She laughed again, then slowly slid down his cock, inch by inch. Gideon groaned, Chandra moaned. Her orgasm had heightened her nerves; the fullness of his cock in her pussy was exquisite. She braced herself on her hands again as he gripped her hips. “Chandra,” he whispered as he came, arching his back, trying to get as deep as possible. All too quickly, it was over, but she was still in his arms.

He stroked her back as he closed his eyes. She looked up; her magical barrier was starting to fade, and she worried she was too spent to recharge it. But the moon and stars were gone, replaced by sun.

“Gideon, it’s morning! We made it!”

He smiled, but sleep was over taking him. “Thanks to you, Chandra.”

She rolled off of him, resting her head on his chest, nestled in his arm. “We’ll have to get going soon.”

“Miss Punctuality now.”

She threw an arm over him. “What? No, I’m already sleeping.”

Gideon shivered, but with the sun above him, and the sun in his arms, he couldn’t say why.


End file.
